


Play Time

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [48]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Grown Up Time</i> theme: Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny+Grace, Steve loves being around Danny and Grace, because for a few hours he can be a kid again.</p><p>Grown up Time theme= For those fandoms normally centered around teens and kids, let's take today to give some love to the adults in their lives. Alternatively, let's see what those kids are like in a decade or two when they've had a chance to grow up a bit. For those fandoms that are already centered on the adults, let's take today to see what they're like out of the office, away from the boss (or the underlings, if they are the boss), and off the clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

At first Steve was honored when Danny asked him to join in on the outings when he had Grace. But as time went on, he went from sitting and watching as Danny and Grace played to playing with them. He loved hear her scream as he pushed her higher and higher on the swing, or her insisting she push him and then having Danny help her. Water fights took on new meaning when they were in 2 feet of water and he had to sit in the surf to make them the same height so he wouldn't have an advantage.


End file.
